


Eat me alive

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are monsters in his head. And they are more alive than Theon could ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me alive

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I've wanted to write something about Theon. The Theon who is a prisoner, the Theon who is not - yet - turn into Reek but he is not Theon neither.  
> He is no one.

Everything was cold, empty, obscure and dead, but _he knew he wasn't alone in the dark_. Theon - _or what was left of him_ – had his eyes focused in the vacuum space of the cell.  
  
"Let me die" he murmured in the deep black, "please" he prayed in a feeble voice.  
"I want to die" he repeated, desperately sinking his broken nails between the hard and icy stones of the prison.  
  
 _There were monsters_. They were all gathered around him: they were in his head, vivid and more alive than he would ever be.  
  
Theon heard the sound of the footsteps that came _closer and closer_.  
 _"Eat me alive, but don't leave me alone with him"_ he said, and his fragile voice broke in the gelid air.


End file.
